


Jewels Of The Goddess I: Waiting For Rome

by BradyGirl_12



Series: Jewels Of The Goddess [1]
Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Wonder Woman (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ancient Greece & Rome, Alternate Universe - Historical, Ancient Rome, Canon Het Relationship, Challenge Response, Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, Het, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-29
Updated: 2012-02-29
Packaged: 2017-10-31 22:06:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the height of the Roman Empire, the Amazons prepare for battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jewels Of The Goddess I: Waiting For Rome

**Author's Note:**

> Claim: For the [DCU_Freeforall](http://dcu_freeforall.livejournal.com) Challenge [(Diana/Steve)](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/355507.html)  
> Prompt: T 3; P 20: Armor  
> Prompt Count: (9/15)  
> Original LJ Date Of Completion: June 19, 2009  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: August 21, 2009  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC does, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 720  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> This may become a full-fledged series, as I’d like to explore the backstory of Steve’s arrival on Paradise Island and the evolution of his relationship with Diana, but also bring more of the Romans into this series. Who knows? Maybe some other DC characters will make an appearance. ;)  
> I also checked on Celtic names, and ‘Steve’ is on the list. Whether that counts for ancient times, I don’t know, but no one’s around to dispute it. ;)  
> The entire series can be found [here.](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/351242.html)

_Wait for thy enemy,  
For thou art girded  
With the wisdom  
Of Athena  
And the love  
Of Aphrodite._

  


**Elysia  
"Laurel Leaves  
And Other  
Amazonian Poems"  
326 B.C.E.**

“Beloved.”

Diana’s tone was imperious yet warm, and her Golden One responded immediately.

“Yes, Angel?”

His special name for her warmed her deep inside.

“The time approaches.”

He nodded, Mediterranean sunlight glinting off his golden armor, a match to her own.

Breastplate, belt, scabbard, sandals, bracelets, and leg guards were made of strong metal coated with gold. Their helmets were gold and set with sweeping golden feathers, said to be from Pegasus’ wings.

They stood on a high cliff, looking out over the sea. Soon, the enemy would be upon them.

The Amazons were ready.

Diana hefted her Sword, forged by Vulcan on Olympus. Her armor had been forged by Io, the master blacksmith of the Amazons, her talent a gift from Athena.

She glanced over at the next cliff, her mother resplendent in all her battle glory, her armor golden, too.

Their breastplates, helmets, and bracelets were inscribed with Amazonian royal symbols.

Steve shared these symbols, once a symbol of property, now of her Prince Consort.

She observed him as he conferred with her generals. Washed up ashore after his ship had been wrecked in a storm, he had been taken captive by Amazons eager to avenge their own slavery centuries ago, yet he had proven…unusual.

She was calm as she inspected her Sword, the sun’s rays glinting off the rainbow array of jewels on the hilt.

Her beloved Sword had stood her in good stead on the day she’d won her Beloved, a smile on her face at the memory.

There were still many of her sisters who despised her Beloved. In fact, Medea was one of them, barely able to restrain her contempt as she stood in the circle of generals who were discussing strategy with Steve. 

Steve had trained with her, learning Amazon battle techniques, and had brought his own knowledge of Celtic and Roman techniques with him. He had the instincts of a Warrior and was battle-tested.

Now he would fight by her side, sharing in battle as he shared in her bed.

Her only concern was his lack of Amazon strength, making him vulnerable, but their enemies were only flesh-and bone. She would watch his back, as he would watch hers.

Steve left the group and approached her. “Princess, the squads have all been posted.”

Diana nodded. “Excellent, my General.” His smile made her heart flutter. “The squads are all equipped with heralds. Once the enemy has been spotted…” 

As if on cue, a horn sounded, ringing clear in the bright autumn air.

Diana looked over at the far cliff, the herald glinting golden in the sun, the horn to her lips.

Steve’s hand touched her arm, and Diana turned her head to look at him.

“There.”

He pointed as the mists parted, revealing the Roman armada.

“So, Caesar’s host comes upon us.” A thrill went through her. “It is fitting. The Greatest Warriors of Man’s World come to meet the Greatest Warriors of the Known World.” She saw Steve’s amused smile. “After our travails in Man’s World and once we freed ourselves of our degradation, Aphrodite decreed we should come to this Island and keep it free of all men. We were to be her Jewels, a light unto the dark world of men.” She looked at him gravely. “Aphrodite sent you to me. She knew that it was Destiny.” 

Steve squeezed her hand. “You only want peace.”

She nodded. “I know it will be difficult for you, my love, to go against the soldiers you once served with…”

“They enslaved me first.”

Diana nodded again, carefully refraining from mentioning that the Amazons had done the same. “Then call to your Celtic blood, my mate, and use all that the Romans and my people have taught you.”

“I shall, my Princess.” He drew her to him. “My Angel,” he whispered.

She shivered with delight and kissed him, then drew apart, regal and commanding.

“Prepare yourself.” He saluted her, touching his sword to his breastplate and helmet, and she turned to face her fellow Warriors, raising her sword. “To Victory!”

“To Victory!” shouted fourscore voices, and they all turned to face the Roman armada sailing toward Paradise.


End file.
